Pixie Stix
by MidnightEmber
Summary: Normal: A word that can't be used to describe Harry Potter's everyday life especially if it involves the Weasley Twins. Challenge by Druid Star


**~ Pixie Stix ~**

**Summary:** Normal: A word that can't be used to describe Harry Potter's everyday life especially if it involves the Weasley Twins.

**Pairing:** Fred/George/Harry

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or I would be filthy rich . . . also don't own Pixie Stix though I would like to have one right now! Sugar . . . Ember needs sugar . . . zzzzz

**Warning:** Fluff. One-shot.

**Author's Note:** This if for The Pixie Challenge by Druid Star.

Twins(either or both)and Harry Potter

Basis: A dare goes wrong

Must include the Phrases:

"This is why your Mother warned you to never lick a Pixie!"

"Ok, so I can understand the sugar- but what is your obsession with my ear?"

* * *

Of course his day would just HAVE to contain such nonsense. It was ridiculous utterly ridiculous . . . Harry sighed. He knew that normal was never enough for him. No Fate had a way of screwing with him even on the "ordinary" days he had at Hogwarts. It didn't help that this "ordinary" day would happen to fall on a Sunday of all days. Sundays meant everything to him! Sundays were a day that he could relax without everyone else bugging him or expecting something from him. It was just his luck, he guessed. Everything would just have to go crazy even on such a normal Sunday.

Though when he thought about it, perhaps it wasn't such an unusual day . . .

The morning hadn't been too bad, he guessed. As usual he had woken to the snoring of his roommates. Not something he particularly enjoyed to hear but something that was just accepted in everyday life. There were worse things in life than that of a snoring roommate or two. (considering who he was that was understandable)

Making as little sound as possible, Harry had made it into the shower before the others had woken and was dressed for breakfast before they could even drag themselves out of bed. Downstairs in the common room he was greeted by Hermione who followed him out to portrait. There was simply no way anyone would wait for the other boys on a Sunday morning. Weekends meant no school work and no school work meant sleeping in till late with not a care in world. It would be hours before they decided to surface and then all that would be on their minds is food.

Harry was the exception though. Living with the Dursley's only taught him to wake up early and eat as little as possible. Oh, he was allowed to eat enough to keep healthy, just not enough to satisfy a growing teenage boy so his stomach was used to the small amount. It didn't truly bother him though. Not much could on such a fine day.

The sun was shining through the October cloud while a cool breeze blew though. It was amazing and calming, a day of which was to be spent outside. That was exactly where they headed after breakfast. Harry and Hermione gathered a few books and games and went to sit beneath one of the numerous trees on the grounds. Alternating between fun and reading, they spent the morning with only each other as company. Other people from other houses occasionally joined them but they left within half an hour to do other things.

This was probably the only time during the entire week that Harry actually enjoyed and looked forward to. There were no interruptions. Nothing to worry about. But more importantly no need to act strong and tough in the face of danger. He could simply be Harry and everyone that visited him could witness the real him and not the Boy-Who-Lived. It was relaxing and relieving.

All in all nothing unusual occurred for a Sunday morning.

With that Harry and Hermione packed away all of their belongings and walked towards the Great Hall for lunch. By this time everyone was awake whether by force or not. Many of the students woke up due to the racket that surrounded them since no silencing wards were allowed to be placed on the dorms in case of emergencies. It wouldn't do if there was an attack and no one could hear the warning alarm blaring through the halls.

When they entered the hall a barrage of sound hit them like a tidal wave. Every single person from each house including the professors was present for a Sunday lunch which in fact was still more like breakfast. The students that had woken early were far livelier than the ones that had just crawled out of bed but that was to be expected. Harry and Hermione traded amused smirks upon seeing Ron who was half asleep at the table yet attempting to eat at the same time.

"Good morning Ron." Harry smirked with holding a laugh.

Hermione giggled as Ron could only grunt a reply.

Yes Sunday mornings were always amusing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry especially when one was friends with a lazy arse such as Ron.

But of course everyday had a turning point for Harry and today it just happened to be lunch time.

Harry was patiently sitting at Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron, eating and discussing what they had been doing that morning, when the ruckus had begun. Everything had been good. His day had been practically perfect up until that one point but would it have been a normal day if something odd had never happened?

Of course the ruckus would always be because of one of the Weasley twins, wouldn't be a proper ruckus without them. Fred and George were standing on the Gryffindor table nearby where Harry was currently sitting. What they were wearing, Harry would never begin to guess but it definitely put Dumbledore's eccentric tastes to shame.

"Come one, come all . . . gather around for the greatest show in town . . ." the pair called to the entire Hall.

Harry sighed along with most of the teachers. More than likely they would be attempting to reveal another of their products on show for the entire school to witness and give them more profit. After all most of their clientele was from schooling students much to the teachers' annoyance.

"Weasley Wizarding Wheezes is proud to present Pixie Stix!"

The entire hall burst into excited whispers. It wasn't often that someone released something that was a mix of muggle technology and wizarding magic. In most cases it was illegal (Arthur Weasley's car to name one) however there was a few that were legalized by the Ministry.

"Isn't that the name of a muggle sweet?" a muggleborn asked curiously.

The purebloods from Slytherin immediately sneered yet kept their attention. If they didn't then they might find themselves under this new products influence something they avoided as much as possible.

"Indeed it is my friend . . . However like everything in our store . . . nothing is as it appears!"

The student body appeared to eat up the words of the twins as they walked back and forth along the top of the Gryffindor table.

"For our demonstration . . . please turn your attention towards the Slytherin table!"

The other three tables snickered at the Slytherin's misfortune. Every time the Weasley twins attempted to show case a product they would pick a specific table to prank. Usually it was Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin though sometimes when the pranks were harmless they would prank their own table just to mix it up. The Slytherins of course looked properly horrified at the thought.

Seconds seemed like hours for the terrified snakes and the eager students . . . yet nothing occurred. Perhaps it had just been delayed? Quiet had settled upon the entire hall as everyone waited for something, anything to occur to the sneaky snakes. Yet they were fine. The Slytherins twitched in relief. They didn't care what had occurred only that it spared them from certain embarrassment on that day.

"Hermione?" the voice cut across the silence like a knife through butter.

Something in Ron's voice put Harry on edge. Logically nothing appeared to be wrong yet his instincts were screaming at him to get as far away as possible before it was too late.

"Yes Ron?"

"I do love your bushy hair."

Hermione squawked in embarrassment, as everyone blinked in surprise then burst into laughter. What was happening? But of course that was easily answered by two devilishly red-headed twins standing on Gryffindor table.

"Fred?"

"What is it George?"

"I do believe we have pranked the wrong table . . . yet again."

"Why is that George?"

"I have this sudden fascination with Harry all of a sudden . . . "

"What?" Harry exclaimed suddenly backing away as far as possible at the table. Yep too late . . .

"Damn I do believe you're correct George, Harry is rather fascinating this morning is he not?"

Both twins jumped down either side of him, settling onto the bench with an arm wrapped comfortably around him. Looking around the table for a helping hand, Harry came to realize that this wasn't only occurring to their own section of the table. The entire Gryffindor table appeared to be split in two. One half was the unwanted advances and the other half was doing the advancing. However the advancing Gryffindor predators weren't only aiming for their own housemates but others as well. It would have been humorous if he hadn't been on the receiving end.

The teachers were rushing around everywhere trying to keep students calm though not successfully. What made matters even worse was the two perpetrators were under the influence of their own prank and leaning heavily into the Boy-Who-Lived. It was definitely uncomfortable for Harry in his sandwich position though Hermione didn't seem to be faring much better and Neville had gone to serenade someone over at the Hufflepuff table.

"Fred, George, what exactly did you put in these Pixie Stix?" Harry questioned as Fred leaned into, resting his head on Harry's shoulder and playing with the hair near his ear.

"Hmm . . ."

They must have been really out of it.

"Guys! Focus! Please now what did you put in these bloody Pixie Stix!"

"Well Harry," George sighed lovingly, Harry twitched. "We started with the basic ingredients used by muggles, sugar and what not . . . then . . . then we placed in, what's it called Fred?"

"Love Dust?"

"Yes that's it, Love Dust, to boost the effects of the sugar."

Harry was having a hard time believing their story. Love Dust? Seriously? Did they expect him to believe that? Love Dust wasn't even used for baking in either the muggle or wizarding world. They must have been really out of it for them to say that. The question was . . . where they on a sugar high or where they simply in love via the effects of their Pixie Stixs?

Since sugar was obviously one of the ingredients in the muggle version, Harry had to wonder whether the sugar had caused an unwanted reaction in the mixture. The sugar was making them act crazy like five year olds which was understandable but why did they have to continuously keep touching him!

"Ok, so I can understand the sugar- but what is your obsession with my ear?" Harry asked trying to keep a straight face. It was very hard considering that they kept brushing the hair near his ear and it always tickled him. Not only that though. Both of their heads were by his ear. It was incredibly intimate and causing Harry to blush a Weasley red.

"Side effect I think Forge."

"Right you are Gred."

"Guess we haven't figured out . . . the correct mixture of ingredients yet . . . Harry my boy." Both said playing with his hair and ears.

This was getting incredibly frustrating. Harry could see Hermione attempting to hit on with her spoon for smelling her hair continuously. There must have been something in these stupid Pixie Stix's to cause this reaction in people.

"What is in the stix?" Harry questioned as he saw the latest W.W.W. invention. Perhaps if he questioned them slowly they would understand his meaning.

"A few of our more crazy ingredients . . ."

"That we discovered by accident and at our own expense . . ."

"And personal health . . ."

Fred and George were at least making sense know though they were still close to his ear. Harry twitched ever so slightly when he felt a tongue lick around the shell of his ear. Please . . . please dear Merlin don't let them jump me here! Harry's mind kept shouting that whenever they moved slightly. There was no way he could possibly get out of this situation without something occurring. However odds were against him when others were being dragged out without the teacher's knowledge.

"What else?" he asked meekly as he felt a hand tug on his hair almost lovingly.

"Had something to do with a Pixie I think . . ."

Well of course, the name was Pixie Stix after all, Harry thought angrily.

"Maybe it was Pixie dust . . ."

"Hmm . . . I seem to recall the same reaction when we liked a Pixie . . ."

"We were after the dust you see . . ."

"Didn't taste nasty of anything either . . ."

"Just made us slightly more hyper than usual . . ."

"No one around though so that was good . . ."

"Know though . . . Harry?"

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry was shaking, with what emotion he wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that the Weasley twins were idiots. How could they do something so . . . so idiotic? Why would they do these things when they knew that he frowned upon some of the pranks that they pulled? It was just too reminiscent of his childhood, what with all the confusion and leading on. And just like that he snapped.

"Weren't you paying attention when Mr Weasley gave that huge rant about not trusting things? Ginny suffered because she trusted something she wasn't meant to! Your mother even added things to that list after the years Ron and I ran into trouble. This . . . This is why your Mother warned you to never lick a Pixie!" Harry screamed.

It had no effect what-so-ever. Both twins picked Harry up, Fred throwing him over his shoulder while George watched out for any danger.

"Don't worry fair princess we shan't let anyone harm you."

The Weasley twins were idiots . . . but they were his idiots and he wouldn't have it any other way. He let out an inarticulate scream as the Great Hall doors closed upon the chaos still within.

Yep this was just everyday life for one Harry James Potter and he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**So a simple one-shot for a challenge by Druid Star. Hope you like.**

**~MidnightEmber**


End file.
